


Marco Solo

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HEA, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rugby, general grabassery and poor boundaries between friends and housemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @reylo_prompts Ben's rowing team does a charity calendar shoot.  He finds one of the calendars in Rey's bedside table right next to her vibrators.Changed the sports to the Rugby teammates that play water polo together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 198
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Maul

**Author's Note:**

> Rugby maul  
> Featured snippet from the web  
> The maul. A maul occurs when the ball carrier is held by one or more opponents and one or more of the ball carrier's team mates holds on (binds) as well (a maul therefore needs a minimum of three players). The ball must be off the ground.

Rey didn’t know how she ended up living in a house with 5 guys her senior year of college. One thing that didn’t help was that her school had a large engineering program that made the campus male to female ratio 3 to 1. The other part was that she was one of the few women in the engineering program and was therefore friends with mostly guys, since that’s who she spent hours in labs with every day. 

She had been good friends with Finn and Poe since freshman year when she kneed Hux in the groin after he tried to tell her women didn’t belong in engineering. “Women are weak.” He said. Well, he dropped like a sack of potatoes and quit leering at her in the fitness center after that incident.

She had lived with both Poe, Finn and Rose in the co-ed suites but then Finn and Rose decided to get their own place senior year. Rey had to be gone for a semester of school to do a co-op so she didn’t want to have to be responsible for subletting for the fall semester. Poe came through for her though, and said that she could take Snap’s spot in the house he was renting with the water polo team. The group of guys Poe lived with also played rugby with him.

Rey didn’t have a problem with living with them. She either had classes or hung out with them enough that she knew that whatever shit they gave her was harmless and given to each other tenfold. It was like they just wanted to make sure she wasn’t left out. The butt slaps she could handle, the dry humping… well Mark still gave her a wide berth in the kitchen after that. They would act like jackasses about 20% of the time but knew that they were reliable in a pinch, so long as she kept her food locked up. She had also learned that if her feet hurt from wearing heels out all night, she could get one of them to give her a piggyback ride or to carry her himbo style the 3 blocks home. 

When she visited the house over Thanksgiving break, she did have to negotiate a few things. The house was pretty disgusting, which was a given when there were 5 guys under 23 living together. So, she negotiated with Poe to take the smallest bedroom if it meant she could use the shared bathroom between her and Solo’s bedroom. There was no hallway access, so it was really the best real estate in the house. It was also the cleanest, as Solo’s level of clean was nearly clinical. 

She didn’t honestly understand how he could live with the other four, but she wasn’t about to look the gift-horse in the mouth. She felt a little proud when Solo readily agreed over text with Poe that Rey could share his bathroom with him. 

When January 1st came, she moved into the house with limited belongings. It was really mostly school supplies, clothes and a few knick-knacks. Poe was able to get her an old dorm bed and Snap left his old dresser and nightstand, so she didn’t even need to find a way to get furniture to fit into her old Honda Civic.

She spent New Years day in a quiet house. She wasn’t really sure who to expect back, or if anyone was even coming back before school started in 3 weeks. She didn’t know what she’d do in an empty house for that long. She picked through the movies in the living room and settled on a boxed set of Rocky. She was halfway through Rocky III and had fallen asleep when Ben came home.

She thought she heard something but must have thought it was the movie. It wasn’t until Ben ran his bag into the coffee table and she practically jumped out of her skin, rolling off of the couch in her panic as if to escape the intruder. 

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Ben said setting down his bag and coming to see if she was okay. She was more embarrassed than anything, out of her house mates Ben was the most attractive and most serious. He was one of the only ones that wasn’t actually an engineer, he had a double major in English and Education, working toward being a English lit teacher. She could see him pulling off the hot professor look if he ever decided on a PhD.

“I texted the group chat, maybe Poe didn’t add you yet.”

“Oh, my phone is plugged in upstairs anyways.” She said a bit lamely.

“My mom sent me home with a lasagna if you’re hungry. I can put it in the oven.” He offered. It was reasons like this he was one of her favorites of Poe’s friends.

“That sounds great actually.”

When she checked her phone there was an invite for the group chat titled h2bros and a text from Poe.

**Poelo** : Sorry Rey, Ben told me about the mishap. I added you to our gc so you can contact everyone at the house.

_Poelo has changed Rey to StingRey_

**StingRey** : Why the title?

**Poelo** : So I know it’s the house mates gc and not the rugby one.

**StingRey:** :/ 

**StingRey:** When is everyone else coming back?

**Poelo:** I don’t think anyone else goes back until the weekend before class starts…

A slew of thumbs up was everyone’s response to Poe.

Rey closed the chat head and went down to eat with Ben.

The three weeks passed with just the two of them. It was quite cozy and domestic feeling. Ben even took over one of the other bathrooms since they had the luxury of not sharing for the time being. 

They usually watched movies but a few times he took her to do laps in the pool. She wasn’t the best swimmer, but he did teach her how to tread water better. He was a bit distracting though with his well-muscled and lean frame, steadying her with his grip around her waist.

When the semester started and it went back to the daily routine of class and work, she had to admit she missed her time with Ben. She liked the other four guys, but they weren’t really her type. They partied a lot and tended to be on the rowdy side. The amount of grab assery that occurred everyday was a bit ridiculous and she was glad they mostly left her out of it. She wasn’t sure what changed but even the butt slaps seemed to have come to a complete halt. She grew up around boys in foster homes, but she never recalled them wrestling this much, or being this accepting of each other’s nudity. It took until February before towels after a shower was a common occurrence.

So why she was surprised when their fundraiser calendar came, she’ll never know. She blamed it on lack of sleep the week before finals when she agreed to spend 15 dollars on the thing. At best it would be a laugh at worse she would maybe have some pictures to embarrass Poe and Finn with later. She was expecting freeze frame pictures, like those dogs diving after tennis balls. Instead she got happy trails, 6 packs, and John Snow Pythagorean theorem level booty.

She knew when she opened it, she had turned bright red, Poe let out a bark of laughter and went on his merry way. She didn’t look at it again until later that night to give it a closer inspection. It wasn’t that they were completely nude, but there was some definite implied nudity, and actual nudity if you were at a different angle in the room it was taken in.

There was Jacob and Mark in January’s photo, they were nice enough but not her type. They had been the notorious ass slappers that had suddenly stopped. Poe was February, of course he was. He wanted every girl on campus to imagine him as their date. 

Ben Solo was March with his thick biceps and his dark hair and it eye lashes that were women would kill for. The piece de la resistance, his pectorals. She already had an affinity for them, she really enjoyed when he wore those too-tight fitted men’s tees. It was a miracle the sleeves weren’t ripped to shreds like he was the incredible hulk. She flipped through the other pages and barely gave them a second glance.

That night, though, while the boys played video games in the living room. She got off to Ben Solo’s perfectly sculped everything while he stared back at her from March. 

She didn’t even think anything of it until the next morning when she ran into him coming out of the bathroom and blushed to the roots of her hair. If only he knew what she had imagined him doing to her. How she had gotten off to the idea of his mouth on her tits, his hands grabbing her ass, and his cock in her cunt.

It was probably best he didn’t know. He was her best ally in the house. God forbid she have to share a bathroom with Poe and Mark. She shuddered at the thought. No, she would rather keep her little fascination with giant hands and pouty lips to herself than risk alienating him.

She also liked sharing his shelf in the fridge, the other house mates steered clear of it, afraid of accidentally eating Ben’s stuff. He was known for having a fiery temper which he later took out on them in practice.

Story was that Poe had a black eye from getting elbowed once. Rey always brushed it off as Poe being dramatic. The sports they played were chaotic and involved a lot of physical contact, she didn’t fully believe that Ben was capable of intentional violence, but it did amuse her to think about it. 

That night when she went to bed she struggled with falling asleep. She tried to fight the urge to dig out the calendar but couldn’t help herself, it had really been the best orgasm she’d had in months, she had slept pretty good, too. So, in her desperation to get to sleep she pulled out the calendar, turned it to the only page she really cared about and within 20 minutes was sound asleep. 

It was really a solid routine for quality sleep. She had no complaints. When the guys were out of the house or had the surround sound going, she would risk digging out her little bullet vibrator, just to change things up a bit.

Ben

Shit, shit, shit. He was running late for their water polo match. Why he had decided to stay so long at the library and then forget his charger there he will never know. He didn’t even have time to go back and get it, he knew Rey’s phone had the same kind of charging cable, maybe she’d let him borrow hers. If she was going to lend anyone anything, it was either going to be him or Poe. Mark and Jacob had tried to get on her good side when she moved in. They were constantly touching her which pissed Ben off. He wasn’t trying to be controlling of Rey, but Mark and Jacob were known to be supreme jackasses when it came women and he didn’t think it was fair for Rey to be subjected to that. Rey deserved better, like himself, but better. So, anytime he caught them in their antics he gave them his best scowl, they soon got the hint that Rey was off limits and gave her plenty of space. 

As he came crashing through the front door, he saw Rey’s backpack sitting by the door. She was home good. He moved to go up to his room when he spotted her in the Kitchen.

“Rey, can I ask a huge favor and put my phone on your charger for a bit?” He had about 20 minutes to change and leave, it would give enough battery to last until he got back home again.

“Yeah, It’s mn the nightstand.” She was eating so it came out a bit garbled.

“Ok Thanks.” Nightstand, nightstand. Did she say in or on? When he got to her room he didn’t see it sitting on top so pulled the drawer open. He should have instantly slammed it back shut but he paused for way too long. 

Sitting in the drawer was a small black vibrator and the Water Polo Calendar. He hated that thing, the photograph seemed to highlight his nose and his uneven chin. He had only agreed to do it because he knew the other teammates couldn’t afford all of the fees and the dues for water polo and Rugby so he played along, donating his portion to club members who needed it more. 

The spine of it looked well crease, as if the pages had been turned frequently. He swore he was having an out of body experience as he carefully picked it up out of the drawer. Poe’s page was so well worn that it looked like it was going to fall out and his heart dropped to his stomach. He quickly put the calendar back in the drawer, hoping he was leaving it exactly as he found it. 

He distractedly looked for a charger. There it was on the floor. He quickly plugged in his phone and went to go change, maybe he would hit his head and drown in the pool. It’d be fine, it’d be better than this sinking feeling he had in his gut.

It was less fine when Rey tagged along to watch them. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to go. It was just he felt a bit devastated that she preferred Poe, but honestly, most girls did. He struggled acting normal around her, even though she hadn’t done anything to deserve it. But he felt she deserved better than Poe, too. He was a bit of a flirt and he had the attention span of a goldfish.

However, it wasn’t fine when Poe picked her up and threatened to toss her in the pool with her clothes on. It was February for fuck’s sake, how was she supposed to get home?

But how had he been so blind? Of course she had feelings for Poe. He was funny, nice when he wasn’t being a complete dick, and they were in the same program so they spent a lot of time together and probably had more interests in common. What was he going to do with Rey? Read her poetry like some Regency love interest. His mood was black by the time the match started. He switched to auto pilot for a while, until there was a shout, the shriek of a whistle and dark red stained the pool.

“Fuck Solo, watch your elbows man.” Poe said rather nasally. “What’d I do to piss you off this time?”

He muttered his apologies while Poe got out. He didn’t mean to do that. He also didn’t mean to give him that black eye at Rugby tryouts either. Poe still wouldn’t let him live that down.

“Marco Solo, take a break.” Finn said from the edge before jumping in. Ben got out, his hot pink short shorts a sharp contrast to his pale skin. His eyes darted to find Rey who was hunched over Poe, her brow pinched in concern. He felt like a galactic sized asshole, maybe a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him. 

They lost the match by one point. The other guys mean mugged him as they made their way to the locker room, him and Poe were their best players and having them both out for that last part was enough to cost them a game.

That night he was in his own special kind of torture. Images of Rey getting off in her bed on the other side of the bathroom, only it was to images of Poe in her head. She must hate him now for what he did. He didn’t get a chance to talk to her since she drove Poe to the hospital to make sure he didn’t’ have a broken nose. They hadn’t been back when he crawled into bed.

Ben counted himself lucky that he didn’t. He wasn’t ready to face them yet. He heard them come home, but he put his headphones in and put them on as loud as they’d go so he could drown in his own self-loathing. 

He just liked Rey so much, too much. She had this grin that lit up the room and eyes that he could never quite tell the color of green or brown. It depended on the light or how close she was too him. That day he taught her to tread water they were definitely green with brown flecks. 

She was wickedly smart, and she took nobody’s shit. Sure, she probably could have wrangled the other guys in the house into submission, but he didn’t want her to have to. That’s why he rearranged the fridge, so they shared a shelf when she moved in. He had the decency to not eat other people’s food. He knew Rey didn’t come from much and every cent counted, so if one of his yogurts ended up on her side he wasn’t going to complain.

His concern for her is also why he readily agreed to share a bathroom with her, the other guys in this house were disgusting, he couldn’t imagine some poor woman who wasn’t getting some fringe-relationship benefits sharing a shower with the others. The horror. 

It was probably about an hour later when Ben finally decided to leave his pit of despair and go wash up for the night. The light from the hallway was off so he figured everyone else was in bed. He went to the bathroom and started with brushing his teeth when he heard a faint buzzing. At first, he thought it was his ears being a bit fuzzy from the loud music, or someone’s phone. 

That was until he heard the whimper from Rey’s room. He should have spit his toothpaste in the sink and went to bed. He should have left the room and never looked back. No good could come from this. He’d never be able to look her in the eye again. No, he ignored his better sense for the second time that night, truly his father’s son. Self-preservation was not in the Solo DNA code.

“mmm. Ben.” His name, his heart stopped, reversed, ramped up to full speed. She said his name not Poe’s. She was thinking of him. Was she really thinking of him? did she want him? He wanted her. He’d do anything she asked to make her happy, help her make those noises for him, with him. He’d do whatever it took. 

His cock was in complete agreement, pressing against the front of his athletic shorts. The slight buzzing and soft sounds of Rey’s pleasure were still coming from her room. He knew what he was about to do was 100% wrong but if she was getting off to him, he could get off to her right? It was fair they were even right? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t gotten off to thoughts of her before, just not while she was moaning his name and getting off, too.

This time he did spit out his toothpaste before lowering his shorts just enough to fish out his cock. He pumped himself a few times, letting him imagine Rey writhing on her be. Her little vibrator moving over her clit. Her nipples hard on her little perfect tits. Would they fill his palm? Were they sensitive? Could he suck one into his mouth? These were important questions that he wanted to know. He needed to know. 

He hoped he could find out. He felt possessive, held back in the bathroom by an invisible thread. He would be grateful later that he didn’t go barging in, like in some porno movie. 

Rey was getting off to him. Was she thinking about him eating her out? He wanted to do that wondered what she tasted like. Wondered if she could take all of his cock. He wanted to come on her tits and on her ass, watch his cum leaking out of her. Before when he imagined her, he felt guilty about thinking that way about her. Not anymore, not when he could hear her getting off, saying his name. He was getting close to the edge, her whimpers getting more frantic. He could hear her panting, the bed slightly creaking from her movements. The cacophony of sound creating the perfect image of her in his head.

When he heard her moan with a bit more force, he came with a grunt. His spend spilling into the sink. He caught his breath a moment before cleaning up the bathroom and slinking off back to his room, his tail tucked between his legs. Wednesdays should be retitled Shame-day in the calendar.


	2. Scrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scrum (short for scrummage) is a method of restarting play in rugby football that involves players packing closely together with their heads down and attempting to gain possession of the ball.

Rey

She was still trying to catch her breath. She had heard Ben leave the bathroom and her cheeks burned at the notion that he might have heard her. Did she hear what she thought she heard? She swore she heard him grunt around the same time she came. Did he hear her? She half hoped he didn’t to save her the shame, but half hoped he did because she wanted him to come thinking about her. 

Did he think about her too?

She couldn’t fathom why he would. They were so different. He was so smart. He came from a family, a good one too by the sounds of it. His mom was on the city counsel or county board or something important like that. He was good at everything he did. He had a nice car and didn’t have to work at the campus cafeteria to make ends meet. Rey was plain, a nobody from nowhere. The only reason she was able to come to this school as because she worked her ass off in high school to get a scholarship. 

She had watched him play aggressively at the meet and it was a turn on. His hot pink shorts the team wore left nothing to the imagination. She swore she could see the outline of his cock and it put her little bullet vibrator to shame. 

After seeing Ben Solo in all of his glory, she really didn’t need the calendar tonight. She had a very recent and up-close view of his muscular torso, arms, and thick thighs. If his cock was that big when he wasn’t aroused, she could only imagine what it might look like… She shook that thought from her head unless she was going to have to dig her vibrator back out of her drawer. 

No, she needed a plan of action. If Ben acted different around her, she was going have to figure out how to make her move. Even if it was just one time she wanted to feel good enough to have him for just a little bit. If there was one thing that she was certain of it was that Ben Solo was not interested in her more than a friend, maybe a friend with benefits, but surely nothing more. It made her a little sad really, and she tried not to think about it as she fell asleep.

Ben

He tried to sneak out of the house before Rey got up. As much as he wanted to see her, he wasn’t ready to face her. When she bumped into him in the hall, she looked worse for wear. She had dark circles under her eyes and she barely made eye contact with him. He felt like he really fucked up. Had she heard him? Was she mad? He was going to have to really fix this. It was early February and they still had until mid-May to share a bathroom and a refrigerator shelf. 

This might be an emergency call to his dad. He did that on his walk to campus.

“Ben, what’d you do?” His dad said humorously.

“Nice to talk to you too.” Ben grumped

“Uh huh. Out with it.” His dad always preferring to cut the niceties and get to the chase.

“So, ya know that roommate that moved in in January?”

“Yeah. Has she lit the place on fire yet? I saw the place when we came for parent’s weekend, I know how you heathens live.” His dad chuckled at his on wit.

Ben let out a weary sigh.

“No, worse. I may have heard her doing stuff last night, which may have led, me to doing things and she might have heard. Now she won’t look me in the eye, and she looked like she barely slept.”

“God, you are your mother’s child.” Han said tiredly.

“Not helping.”

“Why did you think it was appropriate to eavesdrop and be a not so silent joiner?”

“She said my name!”

“Yes, because Ben is the least common name on the planet.”

“Fine. I may have also accidentally seen her vibrator next to our water polo calendar.”

“Now that’s my son. Snooping where you don’t belong. Don’t tell any of this to your mother.”

“God no.”

His dad chuckled.

“Have you tried asking her out on a date or telling her how you feel?” His dad was just being patronizing now but Ben desperately needed the help.

“No.” His dad signed heavily. “I mean I do other things. I make sure the other guys don’t get too handsy with her and we share a bathroom. I also share my fridge shelf so that the other guys don’t eat her food. I know she doesn’t have a lot for money.” Ben tried his best to defend himself.

“Ah, yes. All obvious and transparent things, I’m sure.”

“Dad… Help… Please.”

“You’re going to need to do a grand gesture that is transparent and has meaning or you’re just going to have to face her and ask her out. Tell her how you feel.”

Ben was silent waiting for another option.

“Or?” He broke.

“Or you could die alone pining for the girl who got away.” Ben rolled his eyes, his dad could be so damn dramatic. He hated when he was right though.

So, he made himself a plan and started to act.

Rey

She had slept terribly, and she knew she looked it. When Ben saw her in the morning, he looked worried. God, he had heard her and did not participate. Now he didn’t know how to deal with her. He had left so early this morning. He was an early riser, but he had left before she had even hopped in the shower. Usually he had breakfast with her.

She struggled to pay attention during class, biting her lip to keep it from quivering. She went home for lunch and Ben was still gone. He usually came home to eat and get some work done. She was the worst. She had made him feel like he couldn’t exist in his own house. How were they going to get through four more months of this?

She was so out of it she didn’t even respond to Mark trying to snap Mitaka with is wet towel. Usually she at least had the energy to roll her eyes and call them children. Really if this is what Wendy dealt with in Never Never Land she would have gone back home, too. Frustrated she packed up her stuff and left for lab. 

She was distracted for the whole 3 hours, mixing up her equations like this wasn’t her easiest class this semester. After making her apologies to her lab partner she helped clean up their station and went to exit the building.

“You seem out of sorts Niima.” She knew the snide tone and rolled her eyes.

“Drop it Hux.”

“Nah, who’s got little miss perfect all in a funk. It’s that emotional volatility that doesn’t belong in engineering. It made you sloppy. That’s why bridges collapse you know?” He sniffed arrogantly and she had half a mind to turn and give him a bloody nose but when she turned Hux was being held up by the collar of his fleece, his toes barely grazing the ground. His face was a darker red than his hair it was satisfying. 

What was more satisfying was the looming dark figure that had his fist clenched around the front of Hux’s jacket. Ben, despite how terribly he thought of her was coming to her defense. He was really the best kind of friend. She hoped he’d still be her friend.

“Ben, put him down. There’s no sense in getting into trouble for me.” She said, as firmly as her embarrassment would let her. 

Ben glanced at her, he heard her, but didn’t move. He apparently was on his own little mission.

“Look if I hear that you even look at her the wrong way I will bury you so far under the Rugby pitch the archaeology department won’t even be able to find you. Got it?” Rey watched as Hux turned a sickly pale, before nodding and stammering his understanding. Ben was very persuasive. She had no idea how he could think on his feet like that, maybe that’s why he was an English Major. Ben dropped Hux who barely caught himself instead of landing in a heap on the ground and slunk off toward the parking lot. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Rey said, quietly.

“I know.” Ben shrugged. “I saw that video Poe took of you dropping that guy freshman year.”

“There’s video of that?” She had no idea and if there was anything Poe was proud of it was his collection of fighting videos.

Ben chuckled. “Yeah, he didn’t show it around. He was afraid you’d get in trouble, loose your scholarship or something.”

“Why’d he show you then?” She didn’t mean to come off as defensive.

“I know Hux from high school, that guy’s always been a dick. Plus…” He hesitated and Rey felt a little sick. “Plus, Poe knew I liked you.” He shrugged as if he didn’t know what else to say about that.

“You like me?” He looked at her rather intently and nodded. “But why?” She asked incredulously.

“Cuz you’re you.” He said it like it was obvious. They were interrupted by a tour group walking by. “Let’s go home and talk, everyone else is either at class, at work, or a workout.” He checked his watch. “We have 2 hours without anyone else being home and being in our business.” Rey nodded, sliding her arm through his and they walked the couple of blocks back to their house.

When they got there, she was surprised to find flowers sitting on the coffee table, with a note, and a box of chocolates. Poe must be getting back together with Kaydel for the 4th time, it was almost Valentine’s day.

“Those are for you.” Ben said, pointing at the table. She turned and looked at him.

“Why?”

“Rey….” He said a little breathless. “I heard you last night. I’m sorry, it was creepy of me and I feel like an idiot.”

“You heard me?” The earth could swallow her now, wasn’t that super volcano overdue?

“Yes, and then… Then I…” He tilted his head, in a gesture for her to catch on.

“Oh, my god.” Her hand covered her mouth, embarrassed for the both of them.

“So, when you got up this morning looking like you hadn’t slept, I felt terrible. But I wanted to come clean because Rey, I like you. I want to date you.” He stepped into her space then and when she didn’t step away, he cupped her cheek. She moved her hand away from her mouth and gripped his forearm. His mouth came down to hers.

The kiss started out so gently, his fingers sliding into her hair. But it really didn’t take long before it devolved into tongue, teeth and nipped lips. Ben’s hands slid her backpack off which he tossed onto the couch. He brought his hands back to cup her ass and press her firmly to him. She found herself fisting his shirt and then wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. He bent down just enough to lift her up by the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She found this much more thrilling than that one time he gave her piggyback ride from the bar.

He carried her up the stairs then made his way to his room. His bed was bigger and was at the end of the hall, he only wall he shared was with Rey and their bathroom. 

He set her on the middle of the bed and shed his coat. She took the hint and took hers off too. He seemed a little breathless and it made her feel just a little powerful. 

He took off his shoes and crawled over her to straddle her. He hovered, his eyes took her in, making her feel a bit self-conscious. She knew Ben wasn’t one of those guys who would use a line to get what he wanted and yet that made it all the more intimidating. It made it feel like it could be real.

She reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to her. He adjusted so more of his weight was on her. She relished in having him here. His dark hair was as soft as it looked and his lips were soft on her mouth, her jaw, her throat. 

She breathed in sharply when his fingers skated under the hem of her shirt. He pulled back a bit to look at her.

“Ticklish?” He asked a knowing smirk crossed his features, one that promised he would use that information later and she pulled him back into a kiss rather than answer him. Her hands slid down the front of his Henley, taking in the curve and firmness of his chest. She had felt his pecs before but not like this. Before it was a tease, a laugh, a ritual in the house’s custom antics. They were bigger than her hand, particularly when Ben would pose and flex, but now he let her explore without putting on a show for her and the others. It was just him, just her, just them. 

The room filled with the sounds of their breathing and the rustle of clothes as Ben removed his top, letting her take in his pale chest, moles creating constellations for her to memorize for later. Bens hands were wrapped around her waist, as if waiting for something, his thumbs sliding under the fabric of her top to meet at her sternum. 

She nodded and lifted her arms, wanting to be bared to him. She was really glad that the cute bralette he revealed was on top of her laundry pile today and not the dingey Walmart bra. 

Ben just stared at her, taking her in. His fingers traced lines and curves, as if they could be committed to memory. Like he’d been waiting for this for a long time and was afraid he wouldn’t get to see it again. 

He crouched over her and moved so he was in the cradle of her hips and kissed her mouth. Her lips parted and their kiss deepened, his tongue rolling against hers. She rocked her hips up into him unable to contain herself and he groaned in her mouth, nipping her lip before going back for another taste of her. He thrust against her, she could feel his cock against her thigh, where it was trapped against the front of his jeans. 

They kissed and rocked a restless rhythm before Ben decided on a change of scenery laying kisses on her chest making his way down to her breasts, he nuzzled them through the fabric, his finger tracing the band of elastic. His eyes met hers, asking permission. 

She grinned, her bottom lip bitten between her teeth and nodded. Before his movements had been intentional but this seemed to spur him on to be a bit more insistent, sliding the garment over her chest and carefully extracting her from it. 

She had the urge to cover herself, she knew she was a bit lack luster in this department, laying on her back usually meant she went from an A cup to a nope cup. With Ben’s reaction you’d hardly know it. He cupped them with both of his hands before he traced a nipple with his tongue and drew it into his mouth. 

She squirmed and bucked against him, there was little friction to be had against his waist but a girl could try. He tilted a bit, pressing his ribs against the apex of her thighs before mouthing her other breast, setting off a whole other set of reactions. This time he seemed to suck the whole breast into his mouth, and she swore she caught a satisfied little smirk on his face before he moved to graze his teeth against her nipple. 

This was not the fumbling rush of a man who wanted to get off and kick her out. This was someone who wanted to know exactly what he had and what he could do with it. It was like watching a car guy circle an old junk yard, who knew exactly what they were looking for. She wouldn’t allow herself to hope that she was what he was looking for.

“Rey, I wanna make you come.” He said moving his mouth down her stomach his nose nuzzled her belly button and his breath fanned against her stomach, causing her to quiver.

“Mhm.” She nodded, a bit more apprehensively. If she had a nickel for every guy who was actually able to do that for her, she’d have 10 cents. He seemed to sense her apprehension and paused a bit before curling his fingers into the waist of her leggings. 

“You know how long I’ve been imagining this?” She shook her head, she wanted to know though. “Since that party in the woods and we had smores and pudgy pies.” He laid kisses on her stomach, despite his displays of enthusiasm, he was not in a hurry. “You ate them so… enthusiastically.” She buried her face in her hands embarrassed, she knew she could be a loud eater, especially if sweets were involved.

“No, don’t hide. Please.” He tugged her hands down. She squirmed under his gaze, were his pupils always that large. Suddenly she felt like Little Red Riding Hood about to get ate by the wolf, suddenly fairy tales were very sexual. “The little sounds you made. I wanted to be the reason you made them.” He kneeled above her and pulled down her leggings without much effort. H brought his one hand back to her center and ran the back of his knuckle against the gusset of her panties. She bucked into him seeking more friction. He turned his hand to run his thumb up and down her center, circling at the top before moving back down in lazy strokes. He was up on his knees, towering over her and she was reminded just how big he was. 

He was tall, with the wide swimmer’s chest, but not the tapered swimmer’s waist. His arms long and strong, she should have felt a bit trapped caged like she was by him. Instead she realized she never felt safer.

“I thought about you last night, what you’d taste like, what I’d do to you. I was going to go to my room, ignore it but then you said my name and I knew…” He panted, as if he was working himself into a bit of a frenzy and she bucked in response, thrusting into his hand. Who knew that foreplay involved the other person spilling all of their dirty secrets? “I knew that you felt it, too.” 

He hesitated a bit as if he might say more but stopped and removed her panties, too. She was less proud of those than the bra. He didn’t seem to care, as they were tossed haphazardly over his shoulder. Then she was completely naked in Ben Solo’s bed, on his dark comforter, writhing under his heated gaze. He was the wolf and she was the rabbit, she was ready to be devoured by him.

She really wished she had thought to shave today but Ben didn’t seem to care much about that either. He settled himself between her legs, making room for himself by draping her legs over his shoulder. He started out with tentative touches, running his nose along her labia before drawing his tongue over the same path, his eyes on her the whole time.

She struggled with being in the moment and not worrying over if she tasted ok. Was she wet enough? Was she too wet? But when Ben stopped to watch her face.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes, I just…” His brow pinched in concern. “You don’t have too.” She said weakly.

There was a hungry look that washed over him.

“Rey, I want to. Last night I thought about eating you out.” He dropped a kiss to her inner thigh, his gaze never leaving hers. “I thought about fucking you. I want you to come. I want to be here and do this, but only if you want it, too.” He bit her inner thigh a little, like he couldn’t help himself before giving his attention back to her cunt. This time when he licked into her, he was less hesitant. She tensed up at the rush of sensation and bucked into him, her legs tensed around his head.

That seemed to spur him on rather than scare him off and he increased his intensity, fucking his tongue into her and groaning into her. What he lacked in technique he made up for with sheer enthusiasm. 

Ben

Now that he had her attention, he spread her thighs out to give him better access. She bucked into his mouth when he found a spot she liked. He laved circles around her clit before he dipped it down to her entrance and circled back. His erection pressed into the bed and it was something he would have to come to terms with, because he wasn’t pausing to readjust himself at the moment. This was too important. Rey’s pleasure seemed to be at a steady rise. Her writhing became more rhythmic as he figured out what she liked and kept at it. 

Her hands tugged on his hair trapping him against her and if that wasn’t the hottest thing on the fucking planet. He finally understood the erotic poets.

He tested her entrance with a finger and slid it in, making sure to watch for signs of discomfort or displeasure but Rey just let out a pleased little whine. He slid through her silky heat, allowing her to get used to it before sliding a second one in with it. This seemed to stretch her more and she groaned and thrust her hips into it. 

“Good?” He mumbled against her, looking up at her.

“Yes.” Confident that she meant it he went back to the task laid out in front of him. He wanted her to moan and writhe like he imagined her doing last night. He fucked her with his fingers, his tongue still working her clit. She was enjoying it, but he seemed to be at an angle that wasn’t working as well as it could. He got up on his knees then to take the weight off his elbows and hunched over her. One arm around her hips to press her up to his face, the other finding a better angle inside of her.

“Fuck Ben.” She gasped out. That got his attention and spurred him on. He wanted her to say his name. Scream it, let everyone know who was making her feel good. He could feel her muscles tensing all around him and knew she was getting close. He angled his fingers to press more towards him and sucked on her clit. This seemed to set Rey off into a rhythmic pulse against his face.

“You close?” He mumbled out trying not to make her loose her rhythm but needing to know.

“Yes.” She said almost breathlessly, and that sound went straight to his cock, he’d be lucky if he didn’t come in his pants when she came.

He moaned into her, which seemed to ratchet her up a bit more and sucked her clit and hummed, his fingers still thrusting into her. Then her thighs clamped around his head and he could barely move his hand so he stuck with curling his fingers forward the best he could. He could feel her writhe and buck and it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. 

He stopped moving when she did, allowing her to disentangle herself from him as she was ready and able. 

“Oh my god.” She said breathlessly, sprawled in front of him, it was really his proudest moment. “Come here.” She said as she opened her arms to him. He wiped his mouth on his arm and did as she requested and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her under his chin. She shivered and shuddered a bit, he wasn’t sure if it was from the stimulation of his touch or if she was cold. He grabbed the throw at the foot of the bed and covered her with it, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. He didn’t want to disrupt her in her bliss. 

She apparently wasn’t cold, or not for long because before he knew it, she had him prone on the bed. Her legs straddled his torso, her wet center pressed into his stomach. His hands gripped her hips attempting to have her grind into him. She scooted her hips down. Her weight pressed against his neglected cock. Set she moved her hands to his pants to undo them and he didn’t need any other cues than that. He rolled her off him so he could get his jeans and boxers off. 

She went a little wide eyed at seeing all of him and he felt a little nervous.

That was until she reached out and grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times. He braced himself on the bed, his hands gripping the blankets. 

“Condoms?” She asked. He nodded a bit dumbly and reached for the nightstand. It was a fresh box he bought today. Just in case his flowers and confession worked. He tore open the box, his thick fingers fumbling with it a bit before pulling out a foil packet. He always felt a little self-conscious buying these, but the regular ones kind of hurt to roll on. 

He ripped open the packet and rolled it down his shaft, hoping that the process was able to tamp down his arousal. He really did not want to disappoint her. 

She pushed him on to his back and straddled him again. This time working her wet folds over his cock. She got up on her knees and gripped him so she could angle him inside, his hands moving from her knees to her hips to help support her. 

“Fuck.” He ground out. She was tight sliding down his length. Her brow pinched a bit in discomfort, so he moved his thumb to apply some pressure to her clit, to try and ease things. 

When she was fully seated, he did his best to keep from thrusting up into her. He distracted himself by thumbing circles on her clit and playing with her breasts, they really were like he imagined them.

A moment later she moved on her own, rising up and down slowly. He took a moment to watch her, the movement of her tits, the look of pleasure on her face when she found an angle and depth she liked. 

This time her breaths and whimpers mingled with the sounds of his own groans and the wet sound of her fucking down onto him. He gave an experimental thrust and her head tilted back. He did it again, he wanted her to come again. He pulled her down to kiss her mouth, finding a different angle to thrust up into her. His hands moving to explore her skin. A pinched nipple here, a squeeze of her ass there. Her cunt clenched around him when he did something she liked. It was a torturous reward. The better she felt the closer he could see his himself getting to the edge. He wasn’t ready yet.

“Fuck, Rey. I need you to come again. Can you come again?” He was babbling now. “I’m so close, but I want you to come all over my fucking cock first. Okay?” 

She nodded, biting her lip. Her hand moved from holding herself up to her clit. She made tight little circles and he needed to remember that. He was both relieved and jealous, torn between wanting to do it himself and knowing she’d be more efficient. He moved one hand to her breast to give her more stimulation. Their kisses were a heady mix of teeth, lips and tongue. Ben held her above, her rhythm stuttering as she got closer and as her muscles grew tired. He took over, one hand on her hip as he thrusted up into her, trying to keep the angle that she seemed to favor.

Her whines and whimpers and yesses in his ears spurring him on until his world tilted and went a bit white and he could feel her pulsing over and around him. His own pleasure drawn out. 

He came back to reality with panting breaths in his ear and his arms clutching her to his chest as if he was afraid she’d sneak off. 

They just laid there a moment, his cock softening until is slipped out of her. He adjusted the blanket over them, neither of them willing to get up quiet yet. Despite the discomfort of the cooling fluids on his groin he was content to let her lay there a bit. When he did move again it was to kiss her forehead that was pressed to his jaw and run his hands soothingly over her back.

“Ben?” She sounded worried, why did she sound worried?

“I have to get up.” She groaned. 

He pressed another kiss to her mouth before releasing her, hoping she knew that he didn’t really want to let her go. She padded to the bathroom and not for the first time was he happy that it was nestled between their rooms like it was. There was no need for her to get dressed and no risk of her getting caught by the other house mates. 

He disposed of the condom in the trash and used the morning’s towel to wipe himself off before crawling back into bed. She was taking a bit longer than he expected. Was this a relationship? She knew he wanted that right? Everything happened in such a blur that he wasn’t really sure how they had left things.

When she finally came back, he let out a sigh of relief and snuggled her to him as soon as she got under the covers. He didn’t want her to doubt what he wanted, even if that made him look a bit clingy. 

He kissed a trail starting from her temple and worked all the way down to her smiling and giggling mouth. 

“We’re a thing now… Right?” He whispered to her. The darkened quiet helping him to feel less vulnerable.

She looked up at him, bright eyed, maybe a little hopeful and nodded.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend?” He asked hopefully, cradling her to him. And she let loose the brightest grin he’d ever seen from her yet. His heart faltered a bit in his chest and he knew. He knew this was his everything. This was his forever.


	3. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A try is a way of scoring points in rugby union and rugby league football. ... The term try comes from try at goal, signifying that originally, grounding the ball only gave the opportunity to try to score with a kick at goal.

Rey

Sometimes she still didn’t believe it. Even as she sat in the April chill trying to leach the heat out of sun kissing her skin. She watched her roommates slide around in the mud, throwing the ball. Ben was a bit taller than most of the guys on the pitch, rugby seemed to favor the stocky guys. Rugby shorts were a gift.

But it was still hot to see him run and break through a the line of the other team. She knew he’d have bruises she’d have to give attention to later. They seemed to have a slight naughty nurse/patient thing going after Rugby matches and the annual tournament was sure to be a big event come tonight after they snuck off on their own. She wasn’t one to complain, it was nice being in their little bubble.

They were graduating next month, their futures still somewhat uncertain. They knew they wanted to be together, and Ben insisted that they continue to live together. It made sense it would be better financially, and they had been living together already. She hadn’t slept in her own bed since March. Ben had come home late from writing a paper in the library to find her curled up in her old bed. She woke up to being carried back to his room and tucked into his bed. When he crawled into join him she just tucked into his side and smiled. 

He had come for her, it was then that she let herself believe that he really wanted her.

Sometimes she did get worried about moving too fast too soon. But then she thought about how long they had known each other, nearly 4 years. The signs were there that he cared and that she was important. There was the bathroom sharing, the shelf in the fridge, how her other roommates had suddenly quit slapping her ass every time they crossed paths in the kitchen. Of course Ben had confessed to all of that and she just shook her head at him. He did deny nearly breaking Poe’s nose, he claimed that had been an accident.

They were about a month into their relationship when they had the awkward conversation about the calendar. She was moving her things into Ben’s room, the nightstand an elephant in the room that neither of them touched.

“I know about the Calendar.”

“I have to tell you about the calendar.” They both seemed to say simultaneously eyeing the beat-up piece of furniture nervously.

They both looked at each other perplexed and a little wide eyed. When they both talked about what had happened, they were both giggling and laughing, which then turned into the nightstand being forgotten while they acted out various calendar related thoughts and activities. 

When graduation weekend finally came, she met his parents. She had talked to them on the phone a few times, although it made her super nervous to meet them. When they met them out to dinner, Rey held Ben’s hand so tightly she thought she was going to crush it. He just rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand.

But when Rey saw his dad, she opened her mouth in shock and he seemed a little wide eyed also.

“It’s you!” Rey gasped. Ben and his mother looked surprised at the two of them.

“Hey, kid. How are you? Not working for that crook in Jakku anymore are you?”

That crook was her foster dad, but that was a conversation for another time.

“No. Still got that Ford Falcon?”

“Sure do, it’s back on the blocks again though, the suspension is shot.”

“I’ve seen how you drive. I don’t doubt it.” Han let out a laugh. When she looked back to Ben, he had a bit of a twinkle in his eye, like everything was right and perfect, and she knew that it would be, too.

Ben was the first to get a proper job offer and reassured her that he wanted her to move with him. It was still in state, only a couple of hours away. Not a huge change. But still she was nervous about not being able to pay her way.

“I don’t care about the money. You’ll get a job when you get a job and we’ll be fine.” It made her skin crawl with unease. She told herself she could always get something temporary until something more permanent came about. 

It had only taken her 3 months to find a position, which worked out well because it meant her and Ben had the summer off. His grandparents had left him a trust that he insisted on using for the summer off, let them adjust. It wasn’t until the 6 month lease was up on their small apartment that he told her that he had a realtor looking for a house for them.

She tossed and turned all night that night and despite Ben’s reassurances, it wasn’t until the next morning that it clicked into place. What was she going to offer in return? She had just started working a job with very base pay. She couldn’t buy him a house or a car. She knew logically it wasn’t a trap, but it still felt like one. Nothing came for free.

So, she emotionally exploded over breakfast, giving Ben more insight into her childhood than he really had reason to know before and she was a tidal wave of emotion. His jaw and fists set in fury over how she was left and treated growing up, then shifted into grief and sadness at what she had lost and what she had endured. When she felt like she had thrown enough at him for one life time she got up from the table, ready to make a hasty retreat. He just reached out to her and tugged her into his lap and she burst into tears. She her hands fisted into his shirt front and she left tear stains on his shirt. 

“Sweetheart. You are enough. All of you. I don’t care about the money, or what you’re able to do. You fixed that abandoned lawn mower if you need to have credit for something. But really I just want you.” 

She felt bereft at sea without a raft, this was a different type of survival than she was used to, but she could learn to accept it. She was a desert cactus that was going to have to learn to adapt to the high plains.

And, so, their life went. She got used to being valued for her. Their life together was pretty boring. They went on trips to see friend, they traveled some.

Ben proposed to her on a rowboat on a mountain lake. He told her he just wanted her and a life with her. 

They got married and their friends got drunk and played water polo in the pool, there was a rumor some of them had a rugby scrum in the hall at three am. 

A few months later she got her dream job, Ben had smores and pudgy pies ready to celebrate. 

It was about 2 years after they got married that they finally felt ready to have kids. They had two, two years apart. Between her maternity leave and his summers and his paternity leave they were able to take almost a full year off to be with their babies.

By the time they had finally run out of leave on their daughter, and it was time for Ben to go back to work, is when Han and Leia announced they’d be moving in down the street. She could feel Ben’s eyes roll into the back of his head when she heard that. But he took it in stride. She didn’t know if he was happier for her to have his parents so close or for their daughter. Rey was surrounded by something she lacked growing up.

A home and a family.

She had everything that she ever wanted. So, she really shouldn’t have been surprised that every year for their anniversary Ben had that calendar reprinted, only his picture was featured every month of the year. 


End file.
